1. Field of invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for the installation of a fixture on a surface and more particularly to a new and improved apparatus for quickly installing a fixture in an opening in a flat surface.
2. Description of Related art
The installation of fixtures on a flat surface is frequently hampered by the inaccessibility of the side of the surface away from the installer. A frequent occasion for such difficulty is the installation of a faucet on a countertop adjacent to a sink wherein the plumbing under the sink impedes the access to the underside of the counter, as does the cramped space of the usual cabinetry housing the sink. A variety of methods and devices have been proposed to aid in the installation procedure; however, the proposed solutions commonly require the installer to work under the sink at some point to secure the underside of the faucet beneath the counter to prevent the fixture from upward movement. Examples of such proposed solutions include an elongated nut member as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,246 to Huntoon, a spring biased washer with a means for quickly releasing the spring, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,761 to Guarnieri, and a cup shaped retaining member described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,588 to Billeter. All of the foregoing require the use of a fastening means that must be applied from the underside of the sink or counter. In two instances, U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,922 to Agresta and U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,395 to Krippendorf, a base plate, that is separately affixed to the counter with the faucet being fixed to the base plate at a later time, is used with toggle mechanisms securing the base plate so that the base plate can be secured and removed without working under the counter. The use of separate base plates, however, introduces unwanted complexity into the installation and requires two fastening mechanisms each of which can loosen independently of each other. In addition, the toggle mechanisms for securing the base plates will fail if there is a shift of the position of either the base plate or the toggle.
The use of auxiliary faucets, such as are used with water purifiers, has increased in popularity. Since such faucets are frequently installed by homeowners rather than skilled plumbers, it is desirable to provide a simple apparatus for securely installing and easily removing such fixtures without requiring access to the underside of the installation surface.